


it's like we were kids again

by geckointhegarbage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, date, happy birthday keith ily, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckointhegarbage/pseuds/geckointhegarbage
Summary: "Wait!" Lance drags him to a smaller side station, where you could put things like squeakers, voice boxes, and smaller toys into your stuffed animal. Lance picks up a small voice box. "I'm gonna record something, okay?"Keith looks at his boyfriend, confused. "Okay?"Lance beamed, and ran off to a corner to record his message. He was smiling the entire time. When Lance came back he gave Keith the voice box. "Don't play it back until we're back in the car.""Wow, it's really that bad, huh?" Keith snickered.Lance flushed bright red and gently punched Keith in the arm. "Shut up," he mumbled.





	it's like we were kids again

Keith double over in laughter. 

"Build-A-Bear?" he gasps. "This was the special place you wanted to take me to?"

Lance pouts, crossing his arms. "Yes, it is! I think you'll like it. Perfect for the birthday boy." 

Keith wraps his arm around Lance. "I think I will." 

They walk inside of the busy store, parents and children filling it to the brim. "Pick a bear!" prompted Lance, pointing to the huge array of different animals. Keith browsed the selection, Lance following him. He glances over several different ones, and finally settles on a red lion. 

"This one?" he asks Lance shyly, picking up the flat piece of cloth. 

Lance runs his fingers through the fuzzy fur. "This one's perfect." 

Keith grins, and they continue walking down the aisle (almost tripping over a little girl) to the stuffing area. The large machine looks comical, for such a simple purpose. A bored college student is helping kids with the machine, looking absolutely sick of stuffed animals. Keith goes over to the line for stuffing his lion, but Lance holds him back. 

"Wait!" Lance drags him to a smaller side station, where you could put things like squeakers, voice boxes, and smaller toys into your stuffed animal. Lance picks up a small voice box. "I'm gonna record something, okay?" 

Keith looks at his boyfriend, confused. "Okay?" 

Lance beamed, and ran off to a corner to record his message. He was smiling the entire time. When Lance came back he gave Keith the voice box. "Don't play it back until we're back in the car." 

"Wow, it's really that bad, huh?" Keith snickered.

Lance flushed bright red and gently punched Keith in the arm. "Shut up," he mumbled. 

Keith handed the lion and the voice box to the attendant with a satisfied look on his face. The lion didn't take that long to stuff full of fluff, and Lance took it from the attendant with glee. 

"Hey!" Keith protested, reaching for his lion. Lance, being taller, held it high above his reach. 

"Just making sure you don't listen to it yet," Lance winks. Keith groans, but internally he's filled with butterflies. Lance is so adorable. He didn't even tell Keith he was going to take him here for his birthday, and it has to be one of the cutest dates Keith has ever been on. 

They made it to an open cashier, and Lance insisted on paying ("It's your birthday! Not paying would just be rude. Also illegal.") Hand in hand, with Keith clutching the lion, they walked out of the hectic mall and into the parking lot. Lance was quickly able to locate his Honda, and they piled into the car. 

As Lance secured his seatbelt, Keith ran his thumb over the paw of the lion with the voice box in it. 

"We're in the car now," he says softly. Holding the paw up, he meets Lance's eager eyes. "Can I?"

Lance takes a deep breath. "Yeah." 

Keith excitedly pushes down on the paw of the lion, and a gritty playback of Lance's recording fills the car. 

" _Hey babe! Happy 17th birthday! I hope today was better than your last birthday. I love you."_

Keith freezes.  _I love you._

His heart pounds in his chest, threatening to shatter his ribcage.  _I love you._

He turns to Lance, whose face was now buried into his hoodie, beet red.  _I love you._

"Lance-," Keith murmurs, before he is interrupted by Lance. 

"I'm sorry. I know that was sudden, I should've prefaced it more. I didn't mean to ruin your birthday." 

Keith smiles fondly at him, taking Lance's hand in his. "I love you too." 

Lance's face instantly brightens. "You do?" 

Keith nods enthusiastically. "Of course I do, you idiot." 

Lance takes both of his hands and places them on either side of Keith's face, drawing him in for a kiss. Keith replies immediately, pulling Lance as close to him as his seatbelt would allow. The lion lay strewn on his lap, forgotten. They kiss in the car for what seems like hours, until Lance's phone dings as a reminder to get Keith home for the surprise party. 

He pushes Keith away reluctantly. Keith whines, pawing at Lance's hoodie to pull him back in. "Sorry, babe," Lance gives Keith a chaste kiss before starting the car. "But there's one more surprise for today." 

Lance puts a hand on Keith's thigh as he pulls out of the parking lot, and Keith puts his hand on top.  _My birthday can't get any better than this,_ Keith thought, for the first time in what felt like years. 

He was  _very_ wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday keith my sweet perfect precious little angel boy-
> 
> anyway i love keith and i think he deserved some birthday love :'^)
> 
> see some more drabbles here: geckointhegarbage.tumblr.com
> 
> art tumblr: 88-20.tumblr.com


End file.
